Monster Trio In Love
by SecretEB
Summary: Subconsciously, both Zoro and Sanji are beginning to feel differently towards their captain, Luffy. Of course, Luffy is clueless about this due to his naïve nature. Will Sanji and Zoro finally realize their true feelings and confess? If they do, how will Luffy react? No ZoSan in this story.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

"Nami~ Are we there yet?" Luffy whined.

It's been 10 days since the crew left the previous island. Luffy, as always, was terribly bored with the monotonous routine of waiting.

"We will be there soon. Wait," Nami distractedly replied as she was lying down, tanning in the warm rays of the sun.

Luffy continued to lie on the ground, staring at Nami. Eventually he exclaimed, "Yosh! I'm going to check on everyone. CHOPPER! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Nami glanced at Luffy running toward Chopper's office and sighed in relief. _Thank god he hasn't destroyed anything yet_, she thought… until she heard a loud crash.

Luffy was pouting since Chopper kicked him out for breaking his medical supplies when he was creating his new rumble balls. He found Usopp and Franky, working busily to create some awesome weaponry that they refused to show him yet.

Since Robin would be reading books and Brook was sleeping, Luffy stretched his arms to the crow's nest and yelled, "ZORO!" as he launched himself through the air to the crow's nest.

Zoro, who just finished training and taking a shower, flinched in surprise at Luffy's booming voice. Luffy, with his tremendous speed, tackled Zoro who only had a towel around his lower half of the body. Zoro hit his head hard on the floor and stared at the young boy who landed on top of him.

Zoro half-heartedly glared at him and grumbled, "I am definitely going to kill you one day."

Luffy grinned widely and laughed, "ShiShiShi."

Then, Luffy shouted, "Let's play Zoro!"

Bemused, Zoro replied, "HUH? Wait, get off of me first!"

Pouting, Luffy then wrapped his arms around Zoro several times and whined in his stubborn voice, "I won't let you go until you play with me!"

Zoro gulped at Luffy's cute face and voice. _Wait, why did I just gulp? DID I JUST THINK CUTE? _Zoro's pupils were dilated in shock and couldn't hear what Nami was yelling. When Luffy's face changed into one of concern, a loud kick interrupted them.

Sanji, who was standing outside the door, yelled, "HOW COULD YOU NOT HEAR BEAUTIFUL NAMI-SWAN'S VOICE?! She sees an island! You are useless, marimo."

Then, Sanji halted when he saw Luffy and Zoro on the floor with their arms, mostly Luffy's, hugging each other. Zoro wasn't even dressed! Knowing them, Sanji subconsciously knew it wasn't what it seemed but it hurt. _Wait, it hurt?_

Luffy, instantly untangling his arms, yelled, "AN ISLAND! YES!"

He zoomed past by Sanji and left Zoro on the floor. Sanji and Zoro both snapped out of it and returned back to normal. Zoro looked out at the sea and tried to rationalize what happened. _Maybe I have a concussion. Makes sense. This means I'm too weak._ On the other hand, Sanji's mind was filled with that scene in which Zoro and Luffy were hugging. Zoro was not dressed, wet and looked at Luffy **differently.** It pissed Sanji off for some odd reason. He felt protective of Luffy. Then, he saw Nami-swan and ran toward her, shouting, "NAMI-SWAN~!"


	2. Chapter 2: Zoro's realization

The island was apparently a peaceful island where people do not care who comes and goes. Nami, Robin, Chopper and Brook decided to go shopping. Chopper wanted to buy more medical supplies since Luffy broke some of them. On the other hand, Brook stated that all the males had poor sense of fashion and he will buy them some proper clothing.

He proudly cried out, "Please leave it to me!"

Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy decided to look around while Franky and Usopp stayed behind, finishing their creation. Everyone on the island were wearing traditional Japanese clothing and Luffy decided to wear something similar to the people's clothing. Unfortunately, he did not see the difference in women's and men's kimono. He wore a women's red kimono with gold and black belt. On the other hand, Sanji and Zoro wore men's. Sanji wore white-based kimono with periwinkle blue and baby blue wave decoration and silver ornaments. Zoro wore a black-based kimono with red and orange dragon decoration and gold ornaments.

Careless as ever, Luffy wore his kimono _very loosely._ His entire torso was almost completely exposed. The slight coverage made his skin look more sensational and scandalous. The kimono was barely on the shoulder and the band that should be around his waist was… a little lower and almost undone. Both Zoro and Sanji kept on glancing at Luffy anxiously. They were both afraid that his kimono might fall off. Their eyes kept wandering throughout his white soft body no matter how much they wanted to snap out of it.

_Shit, it better stays, _they both thought.

While walking the streets where carts were filled with food, Luffy gaped at the food stalls, drooling over the delicious variety of food. Luffy was about to use his devil fruit powers to take and eat all the food the people offered. Zoro and Sanji yelled and grabbed him before Luffy could do anything. They ran and ran until they didn't see the food stalls anymore.

Out of breath, Zoro and Sanji realized they were at the shopping area. Robin and Nami spotted them.

Nami asked, "Why are you guys out of breath? PLEASE TELL ME LUFFY DIDN'T DESTROY ANYTHING."

"Not yet," Zoro replied.

"I JUST WANTED MEAT!" shouted Luffy.

To calm him down, Robin suggested, "Why don't we shop first? Nami might give sencho-san more money to buy meat for helping her."

Luffy then stopped pouting and grinned, "OK!"

Everyone sighed in relief.

Nami yelled at Luffy for wearing her kimono and wrapped the kimono nicely and correctly on luffy this time. Zoro paid great attention to this to ensure that Luffy's clothing will NOT fall off. Noticing this, Robin chuckled.

Everyone besides Robin and Zoro was busily shopping throughout the market. They walked side-by-side and looked at Sanji and Luffy, carrying Nami's bags enthusiastically. Zoro looked uninterested in everything but his eyes were always on Luffy.

Realizing this, Robin commented, "Luffy is adorable. Isn't he?"

Momentarily shocked, Zoro looked at her and said nothing. Then, a moment later, he grudgingly replied, "I guess."

Robin smiled and asked, "Is something wrong? You seem to be a little odd today"

"I just hit my head hard on the floor."

"Feeling little different?" Robin said knowingly.

"Yeah… "

"Like how?"

"I just feel… weird."

"Feeling overprotective? Nervous? Anxious? Happy? Confused?"

Zoro looked at her like she was a psychic.

"Do you feel like this especially when you look at someone?"

"Yeah… What does it mean?"

"It means you are in love with that person."

Zoro stopped walking and stared into the space.

"If you don't do anything about it, it will get worse. Maybe someone will take _him _away from you," Robin mischievously added.


	3. Chapter 3: Sanji's refusal

The gang decided to split up. Of course, Sanji wanted to follow Nami who was going to shop more clothing. Wanting to buy more clothing, Brook followed her and Luffy decided to follow Nami to get more money.

Zoro was acting strange, spacing out frequently, only to be brought back by nudging or insults from Sanji.

Luffy asked, "What's wrong, Zoro?"

Zoro looked at him in surprise and said, "… Nothing, don't worry about it."

Luffy, along with his crewmates except Robin, looked confused.

Luffy then smiled and told Zoro, "Let's go together!"

Zoro looked at him and said, "I think I will go with Robin."

Luffy stated, "But she's going to buy books. You don't like books."

"That's fine"

Chopper then interrupted the conversation by asking Robin and Zoro, "Then, can I go with you guys? I have to buy more medical supplies."

"Of course," Robin gently replied.

The gang split up into two groups and decided to meet at the large plaza 2 hours later. Nami went into a high-class clothing store and tried on 300 different outfits.

Each time, Sanji was yelling, "YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL~! NAMI-SWAN~!"

On the other hand, Brook was trying on different outfits on Luffy. First, Luffy tried on a large navy blue hoodie with shark decoration with red khaki shorts. It made him look more vibrant and lively, especially with his dazzling and innocent smile. Sanji smiled at his appearance and patted him on the head. Next, Brook attempted to put on a suit on Luffy but failed. Luffy ran away to Sanji. He wore sleek black suit pants with tight crimson red dress shirt. The top button of the shirt was undone and his black skinny silk tie was hanging around his neck.

Luffy hid behind Sanji as a barrier and complained to Brook, "The suit makes it hard for me to move. It's uncomfortable!"

Brook retorted, saying, "But Luffy-san, you need a suit for special occasions. Ho-rah, it look nice on you! Please tell him Sanji-kun."

Sanji looked at Luffy's appearance and slightly blushed. Luffy looked more mature now, stronger. The suit emphasized his lean muscular body and his masculinity. Without his hat, Luffy looked more sharp and attractive. The undone buttons revealed his chest as it swayed as Luffy moved. Sanji gulped and was distracted by the revealing skin.

When Sanji was racking his brain to say something, Nami interrupted and said, "Luffy, you look so chic! No wonder The Pirate Empress Boa Hancock likes you. She will faint when she sees you in that."

"Oh, I see," Luffy said, looking more interested in the suit now.

Sanji was annoyed at what Nami said and Luffy's reaction. He was jealous. _Jealous of what? The most beautiful woman in love with Luffy? Yeah, that was it. I am jealous of Luffy,_ he told himself.

Surprised, Nami and Brook said excitedly, "So you/Luffy-san like her too?"

Sanji then looked at Luffy in fear. _Luffy in love? That's not possible. He's too childish._

Luffy grinned widely and said, "Yeah. I like her!"

Gritting his teeth, Sanji looked away.

Then, he yelled at Luffy, "HOW CAN YOU BE IN LOVE WITH THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN THE WORLD!"

Sanji was pissed. Enraged to be exact. But at what? He wasn't sure any more.

Nami, thinking he is jealous of Luffy, said, "Yes, Yes. You are handsome too and The Pirate Empress would love to meet you as well."

But what Nami said didn't calm him down. The anger and fear was still there.

Confused, Luffy said, "Love? I like Hancock but I don't love her."

Sanji paused and felt relieved. _Luffy doesn't love anyone_. He smiled. _Not yet._ Sanji frowned, feeling still annoyed.

Then, Nami looks confused and said, "HUH?! What do you mean? You mean you like her only as a friend?"

Luffy continues to smile and said, "Yep!"

Nami puts her hand on her head and sighed, "Of course! You wouldn't be attracted to the most beautiful girl in the world. You are probably the only one in this world."

She continued, "I bet you will never love anyone in that way."

Hearing that, Sanji's heart sank. He tried to be upbeat around his lovely Nami-swan but his mood didn't improve so quickly.

Realizing this, Nami said, "Never knew you can seriously like someone."

Feeling scared, Sanji said, "Huh? What do you mean, Nami-san?"

"I didn't know you like Boa Hancock so much. It must be saddening for her to like Luffy."

"Oh, that."

But in truth, he wasn't mad at Hancock, just annoyed.

"On the bright side, Luffy won't ever love anyone back in that way so relax," Nami smiled.

Sanji looked at Nami like his world has been crushed into pieces.

_He won't love anyone? Not even me?_

Nami was surprised. I thought he was a shallow guy who only liked girls with pretty faces and glamorous bodies.

She said as she patted him on the back, "Sanji-kun. I think you are in love."

In his mind, it made sense. Why he was so agitated, why Luffy looked so cute and loving recently, why he felt jealous, and the list went on.

Shaking his head, he said, "No…. No. No. No… NOOOOOOO!"


	4. Chapter 4: Robin's perfect plan

After shopping, everyone was back to their Thousand Sunny. The mood was tense due to Zoro and Sanji. They both seem to be down and lifeless.

Usopp whispers to Nami, "Oi, what happened? Why are they so down?"

"I don't' know!"

Zoro asked, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sanji made a face, saying, "¯ h` %çÿœ Θ︼ ▩*~"

_This can't be true. I can't be in love with a man. I love women. I was born to love ladies! WHY!_

Usopp commented, "Whoa. It's like that time Sanji got his first wanted poster. He's really upset."

Zoro didn't care why Sanji was acting so weirdly since he had his own problems to deal with. He sighed deeply and tried to think.

_When did this start? Can it be that Robin is right? _

Zoro looked at Luffy carefully and felt something warm and calm spread and swell throughout his heart.

_I respect him and will do anything for him… Shit…. I do love him._

Robin then said to everyone, "It seems like we are all bit tired and tense so why not go to that famous onsen the island have tonight?"

Nami excitedly said, "Yeah! Let's do that. I haven't been to a good onsen in a while!"

"Alright then. Since the onsen is divided into private sections, Nami and I will share one."

Chopper shouted, "I will go with Usopp and Franky! I want to see what they built!"

Luffy then got up and yelled, "ME TOO!"

However, Robin said, "Sencho-san should go with Kenshi-san."

Zoro flinched and looked at Robin as if she was insane.

_No… I just got my thoughts together!_

Sanji turned to Robin as well and angrily looked at Zoro, remembering what happened in the morning between Luffy and Zoro.

_That shitty marimo…._

Luffy then pouted and whined, "NO! I WANNA SEE THE WEAPON TOO!"

"Alright then. If Sencho-san does something crazy, Usopp and Chopper has to stop him, Ok?" said Robin as she smiled at Chopper and Usopp.

Chopper and Usopp exchanged scared and worried looks and immediately said, "NO!"

Luffy looked at them and they said, "What we mean to say was….. why don't we show it to you now? And then, you go with Zoro."

Zoro was about to say something, "Oi…"

But Robin interrupted him, saying, "Alright then. It is settled. Brook and Sanji-kun can stay together."

Sanji was about to say something, "Robin-chan, I.."

Brook interrupted Sanji and said, "Excuse me but I'm not going to the Onsen. Because I was so busy with buying other people's clothing, I didn't get to check out the music stores in the island."

Nami then said, "Then, I guess Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy will be together. You two, MAKE SURE LUFFY DOESN'T DO ANYTHING STUPID."

Zoro and Sanji tried to say something but everyone was excited to leave the boat and go to Onsen.

Zoro said, "Someone has to watch the boat. I will do it."

Robin smiled and said, "There is a dock where you pay and they will watch over it. No one in this island cares who you are, remember?"

Zoro glared at Robin while she delightfully smiled.

She then whispered, "Good luck, Kenshi-san," making Zoro blush and angry while Sanji was banging his head on the table.


	5. Chapter 5: Luffy's escape

Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji were in their small personal portion of onsen. The high bamboo walls surround the onsen, providing privacy. Clueless of the present tension, Luffy was running around all over the place. They only had a towel around their waist, covering their private parts.

As Zoro sat down into the water along with Sanji, he said, "Oi, Luffy. Don't go running around. You are going to trip."

Luffy shouted back, "ShiShiShi. No I won't!"

As both Zoro and Sanji started soaking themselves into the warm water, their minds began to remember the issue that they wanted to forget and avoid.

Zoro had his brooding face on. He didn't know how to act towards Luffy anymore.

_This is so annoying… How am I supposed to react now?_

Sanji placed his head down on a rock and lamented at his newly realized affection toward Luffy.

_Why have God abandoned me? This is not possible. Yes, this is a dream. It has to be! There is no way I would love a man. Especially Luffy! He's too goofy! (but cute…) SHUT UP BRAIN!_

Both Zoro and Sanji tried to ignore Luffy's presence but they could not help but watch over him, just in case he gets hurt or does something crazy.

Luffy continued to fool around, running, jumping and eventually falling with a big BANG!

Zoro and Sanji both got up and shouted, "Oi, Are you alright?"

Luffy grinned and laughed, "Yep!"

They sighed in relief and chuckled at his bright personality.

_I can't believe him. _

However, Luffy's towel was now covered with mud and dirt. Luffy carefully looked at it and thought…

Then, he made a face as if he thought of a good idea while Sanji and Zoro looked at him, wondering _What does he plan on doing?_

Luffy threw his towel away casually, not caring about Zoro or Sanji. They immediately blushed and shouted, "OI!"

But Luffy disregarded them and yelled, "BANZAIII!"

He jumped into the air and landed in the water, causing the water to drastically rise up like a fountain. After a moment, they were able to see Luffy, nonchalantly swimming and sighing in happiness.

They stared at him in shock and yelled, "GET YOUR TOWEL AND PUT THEM ON!"

Luffy pouted and shouted, "No. It's dirty. Plus, it's easier to swim without it."

Luffy grinned brightly and took a dive. Both Zoro and Sanji was startled by his disappearance and got up from the water. Luffy popped out of nowhere and sat down on a rock, deeply sighing in satisfaction. His torso was fully exposed but his lower half was in the water.

He closed his eyes and said, "Shishishi. The water feels so warm!"

Zoro and Sanji did not dare to speak. They were shocked and was not sure of what to say. Though there was a thick steam coming of the water, if Zoro and Sanji looked at Luffy carefully, they could see his _entire_ body. They tried not to look down where they can see Luffy's exposed member. They were blushing heavily and was looking at everything BUT Luffy.

_HE HAS NOTHING ON! SHIT! , _they thought as they panicked.

They began to fiddle for what-felt-like-years.

After a while, Luffy opened his eyes and looked at them.

He whined, saying, "I'm bored."

Luffy looked at them to see if Zoro and Sanji would have any good ideas but they refused to face him.

With his back toward Luffy, Sanji yelled, "This is an onsen, a place where you relax. NOT SOMEWHERE YOU DO CRAZY THINGS LIKE TAKING OFF YOUR TOWEL!"

Having enough of Luffy's "seduction," Zoro stepped out of the onsen and walked out, saying "It's too hot in here. I will be returning to the ship if you need me."

Looking at Zoro, Sanji tried to follow.

Luffy then pouted, "You guys are no fun."

Then, Luffy laughed brilliantly like he has just the most AMAZING plan.

Both of them flinched and looked at him, worrying _WHAT THE HELL IS HE GOING TO DO NOW?!_

Innocently, Luffy got up and approached the high bamboo walls. He stretched his arms and grasped the top of the walls, readying himself to launch. Zoro and Sanji did not know where to look: his stretched-arms or his perfectly shaped, cute ass.

Snapping out of it, they both yelled, "What are you d…."

"USOPP~!"

Both Zoro and Sanji were only able to stutter in shock when Luffy launched himself out of their onsen to Usopp's.

**Author's note**

You guys thought something perverted was going to happen, didn't you? Tsk, tsk... Dirty minds... :P

PS. Not sure if I should switch this to T or keep it M... Poll on my profile. VOTE!


	6. Chapter 6: Nami and Robin's Gossips

**ROBIN AND NAMI'S SIDE**

Robin chuckled while Nami looked at her, confused.

"Is something interesting happen in our people's onsen? … Like maybe Zoro's?" she asked.

Robin looked at her, pleasantly surprised.

"Oiya, how did you know it was specifically Zoro's?"

"Well, I could tell you were making fun of him the entire day. Now you only call people by nicknames when teasing. You called Luffy, Sencho-san too."

"Never knew that habit of mine. Thank you for telling me," Robin chuckled.

"So…. WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Robin leaned in and whispered everything into Nami's ear. Nami's eyes were growing bigger as time passed until she burst into laughter when Robin finished the story.

"This is great! And they are roomed together, practically naked!" Nami said as she laughed.

"And it seems that Sanji may be injected with the same virus as Zoro called LoveSickness virus."

"WITH ZORO?!" Nami looked at disbelief.

"Nope. With our precious Luffy."

"This is brilliant. Wait, how do you know this…. YOU ARE SPYING ON THEM RIGHT NOW, AREN'T YOU?"

Robin smiled and replied, "Yes."

"Did anything happen?"

"Well, our captain launched himself out of their section of the onsen."

"What did they do?"

"Nothing, to be exact. They couldn't face him…" Robin giggled.

"Oh… Zoro and Sanji are back to the onsen… Interesting..." she added.

**ZORO AND SANJI'S SIDE**

Now that Luffy is gone, there was no need for them to leave. They cautiously walked back to the onsen, glancing at each other awkwardly. They sat down into the water, sighing at what just happened.

They both tried to calm down but the warm water and the fact that they saw Luffy naked were not helping them. The silence continued as they were both absorbed into their thoughts. They both sighed deeply occasionally until they did so simultaneously. They looked at each other, annoyed.

"Oi, marimo. Stop sighing when I sigh. It's disgusting."

"Huh?! You stop it stupid Ero-cook."

They glared at each other as they fight in the onsen, Zoro with his arms and hands since he did not have his katanas and Sanji as always with his foot. After a while, they stopped, thinking that they had more urgent matters to take care of.

_I am I going to do now… I can't act as like I was before. It's all Robin's fault. _

Zoro scowled in annoyance and frustration.

_It's ok… Everything is fine. There's just something wrong with me. I will get better tomorrow. Yeah, that's it. Tomorrow I WILL BE FREED FROM LUFFY! I will live glorious as a man surrounded with beautiful women!_

Their minds however always returned to Luffy's naked body which made them blush heavily, not facing each other constantly. Soon, they both awkwardly left, having too much heat.

**USOPP'S SIDE**

"Uhh… WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Chopper shouted when something crashed into their onsen like a meteor.

When Usopp and others saw Luffy appearing from the crash, they are outraged.

"TEME! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!"

Luffy looked fine and smiled goofily as always.

"ShiShiShi. Sorry!"


	7. Chapter 7: Competition begins

After the visit to the onsen, everyone looked satisfied… except for two certain idiots. Franky, Chopper and Usopp seemed a little tired since Luffy was very… troublesome. Luffy was smiling the happiest among all the crewmates. Robin and Nami were slyly smiling and Brook seemed to be confused by Zoro and Sanji's mood. Nevertheless, Luffy was singing happily and Zoro and Sanji grunted at the sight.

Even during the dinner time, everyone was weary of Sanji and Zoro's mood. Clueless, Luffy acted the same as always, making funny faces and noisily eating and stealing other people's food. At such behavior, even Zoro and Sanji laughed and everyone eventually had great time like usual.

As everyone got ready for bed, Zoro and Sanji were still restless. Everyone except Luffy cautiously went to their quarters. Since all the male crewmates shared the quarter together, they all walked with tired but satisfied faces. The right side of the men's quarter were 3 two-tiered bunks that look like wooden hammocks. Luffy jumped up to the upper wooden hammocks while Sanji slept on the one right below. Next to Luffy's bed was another wooden hammock which belonged to Usopp and below Usopp was Zoro. Next to two columns of the wooden hammock, Brook and Franky slept.

Neither Sanji nor Zoro could sleep and they turned over and over until their eyes met. Scowls appeared on their faces and they immediately looked away from each other. Their eyes always ended up on Luffy's bunk. Since Zoro was diagonally sleeping from Luffy, he could stare out Luffy's sleeping face. Sanji was looking straight ahead at Luffy's bed, knowing Luffy's sleeping above him.

Soon, Luffy's head peaked out and startled Sanji and Zoro. Zoro turned his back on Luffy immediately like Luffy caught him when he did something wrong. Luffy looked at Sanji who was beneath his bed.

"Are you awake Sanji?"

"…Yeah…"

"I felt someone watching me really intensely so I woke up."

At that, both Sanji and Zoro felt like they were responsible.

"Maybe you were imagining it…" Sanji said while looking away from Luffy.

"I'm bored," Luffy pouted.

"Go to sleep," Sanji tried to say it indifferently.

"No. Play with me Sanji."

"No. Go to sleep."

Pouting, Luffy start to rock the two-tier hammock, rocking Sanji's bed as well.

"OI!" Sanji whispered loudly, trying to make sure not to awake anyone.

Luffy smiled at Sanji brightly but didn't stop swinging the bed. He continued to do so until he accidentally fell from his wooden hammock and into Sanji's instead.

Luffy smiled at Sanji and laughed, "ShiShiShi."

Sanji couldn't help but smile at his expression.

Smiling, Sanji said, "Go to sleep you idiot."

"No! Play with me Sanji."

Sighing, Sanji said, "I will make you your favorite breakfast tomorrow if you go to sleep. Ok?"

"Really?! You promise?"

"Yeah. I promise."

Luffy smiled greatly at that and went to sleep… on top of Sanji.

Panicking, Sanji whispered, "OI! Luffy, go to sleep on your bed!"

Luffy whined, "No… too lazy… good night…"

Soon Luffy fell asleep on Sanji's chest. Gulping, Sanji cautiously placed his hand on top of Luffy's hair. He touched it and the hair felt so soft in his hands. Luffy's head was placed right beneath Sanji's nose, tickling his face. Sanji could smell Luffy's wonderful aroma and smiled, feeling himself becoming filled with happiness.

Then, Sanji felt a murderous glare to his right. He saw Zoro's true scary face. This time, Zoro was really about to kill him.

Zoro turned his back on Sanji and Sanji realized, _He… he can't… he loves him too?_

**ZORO'S SIDE**

After witnessing the entire scene, Zoro was pissed off. Luffy was sleeping on top of Sanji like it was nothing! Even though Sanji acted like he's annoyed with Luffy, he was always smiling like he was happy that Luffy fell on him.

Zoro convinced himself that he was over-thinking… until he saw a little blush creep up Sanji's cheeks when he touched Luffy's hair and held him close. Then, Zoro lost it. He was going to kill Sanji. Sanji saw Zoro and he turned away, not wanting to let Sanji know his feelings toward Luffy.

_He's mine… I won't let you have him…_


End file.
